


Thominewt：Avatar（R.I.P.D世界观）

by KnightNO4time



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Other, R.I.P.D. AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 世界观来自电影《冥界警局》（R.I.P.D），看完好喜欢这个电影和设定，觉得是个AU好梗！虽然主要是Thominewt大三角，不过并不是cp梗，只是写点搞笑段子，没什么剧情。顺便推荐这个电影，男主演员瑞安最新的电影是死侍小贱贱噢～





	Thominewt：Avatar（R.I.P.D世界观）

Thomas加入冥界警局大概是半小时前，然后他得到了两个搭档。为何要说是两个？因为据说冥界警局曾经发生了一次史无前例的浩劫，那次动荡损失了不少老资格人士，所以只能让新人和还算有经验的人组合在一起。说白了，就是用人数和经验堆积起来压压底。

如果你要问Thomas怎么死的？他自己也很无辜。他只不过是个无名的小保安，尽职尽责在自己晚上工作的舞厅外，抓住了一帮要交易毒品的小混混。他被团团围住，但却不甘示弱的拼死抵抗，却因为人数甘拜下风。突然他被不知哪个熊孩子来了一枪，但这枪除了疼并没给他致命。

可随后群年轻人叫来救援车竟然冲入小巷，而操控方向盘的无证偷车男孩竟然惊慌下不知道哪步出错，一脚踩成急刹车把Thomas撞飞几米远…

没错…你没看错…Thomas被撞飞出去，身子砸到垃圾桶，头磕在铁楼梯栏杆上。紧接着又打横的拍在了一台堆放在巷子里的旧冰箱上。当他掉到地面后，那个冰箱便倒在了他的身上，那时候他差不多已经要升天了。

可这还不完，那个失控的车子急速逼来，直接把Thomas和冰箱挤到了墙上才算停下。

天…这死法太不华丽了，甚至可以说极其凄惨。Thomas已经开始担心现实世界里的自己是不是连个遗容都没来得及留下。毕竟他已经比挤压在车，墙，和冰箱间成为了肉酱。

然后呢？他就不知道了。周围随着他死亡一切静止，可惜车墙之间他根本找不到自己的肉体，想必已经不成样子。

接着他就到了现在的局面，那个接待他名叫Alby的黑人探员简短的给他讲了一下情况。其实就是告诉他，他就是死了。

总而言之Thomas有资格选择座位冥界警局的刑警留在这里工作，Thomas的纠结很快被当作默认接受（Thomas再次觉得很无辜）。然后很快就被烙印上警长（左胸上的烙印痛得他惨叫出来），并被分配了枪械。

他的搭档一个是叫Newt的身材修长，样貌清秀的英国人，死于一年前。死因是作为刑警家世出身，他依然要来美国学习。却遭遇劫机，最后整架飞机坠毁（显然他不想谈过程，Thomas也无需追问），炸成灰。

而他的另一个搭档，则是两年前死的美籍韩裔刑警Minho，算是他们的大前辈。据说Minho经历了冥界警局的劫难，但他却因为规定只字不提（按Minho说法“我们要向前看，菜鸟，虽然我们都死了”）。他的死因是办案的时候自以为很可以的在屋顶追捕，结果被共犯刺伤并行楼上跌落…也是肉酱的一种类型。

“好了，菜鸟。第一次任务正在等着你！”Minho接收到Thomas后，便脚步不停的往门口走去。和可惜Thomas连喘口气整理思路的时间都没有，就要去做任务了。

“记住，Tommy。这枪对活人没用，但对我们有用。”Newt并排走在他身边，用手指指Thomas腰间别的枪提点。他比Minho要有耐心多，可是嘴巴也并不算温柔，“小心别自己射了自己。”

“别挂了，菜鸟！”Minho对身后两个人喊着，特指Thomas。

“我叫Thomas…”Thomas从牙缝里纠正，可谁也没回头看他。

紧接着他们依靠那干净的公厕马桶旋转门来到了原本的世界。Thomas先是对自己回来这个世界而吃惊，接着则要面对该厕所所属的录像机店老板的眼神压力，Thomas脑中尖叫着“我们真的没有在厕所里3P啊！”然后低着头离开。

他们这次要去找的死鬼呆在赌场，而且还是很高级的那种。Thomas他们出任务的车子意外的看着奢华，而另一方面，Thomas自己身上残留的保安服简直格格不入。他就连个冥界警局的制服都没有（他们有制服吗？）。

突然的，Thomas听到一声口哨，他回头发现三个勾肩搭背的大学男生。他们一个个都穿着朋克，其中一个人戴着好几个耳钉（Thomas几乎觉得要看不到他的耳廓），而离他最近显然吹口哨的男生则染了一头绿色的头发。

“Hey，要不要今晚和我们约？”绿发男再和同伴对视后，走近Thomas。Thomas 显然感觉诡异的后推半步，但是男孩反而舔了舔嘴唇对他眨了个眼睛，“可以来我家，也可以去旅馆，我们可以请你们吃饭。”

“What the——…？！”Thomas以为自己在做梦。

他从来没对女孩子主动搭讪过，而他也没有被女孩子主动搭讪过。掰手指头数，就连面对男孩子他都很少主动找话题，更何况他现在竟然被男孩子们搭讪了？！

“很遗憾，我们有约了，”Newt突然抱着双臂插到一脸震惊的Thomas身前，他一边将绿发男和Thomas隔开，一边眯起眼睛挂上故作警告的敷衍笑容。

三个大学生顿时有的吹口哨，有的窃笑出声，还有一个夸张的叹口气。最后绿发男扬了扬眉毛，从夹克里竟然逃出来了一个意想不到的名片递过来（Thomas怀疑这是他坐自己做完专门给女孩用的），“如果有兴趣可以打电话。”

面对对方用手势在耳边做出来的电话姿势，Newt皮笑肉不笑的瞥了一眼对方的明信片。却没接，感觉就好像他犯了洁癖似的。

不过这只持续了一秒，很快就被一侧但Minho抽走。Minho盛气凌人的用两只手指夹着明信片，迎来众人的目光，他单手叉腰，“如果我们有时间的话。”

Minho特意在“有时间”上拉了很重的长音，显然他故意让那群男生听懂他话中的意思，“我们可是很忙的。”

这行为并未让男孩们打消念头，他们似乎觉得自身更有优势（Thomas完全觉得他们三个可以被Minho一个人揍翻）。然后耳钉男苦笑着带头走开，“我们随时恭候你们，记得电话！”

Thomas三人谁都会没回，倒是其中一个瘦高的雀斑男孩回头对Thomas抛了个飞吻。Thomas浑身一阵激灵，如果这吻有实体，那他一定避开。

“到底怎么回事？”毕竟大庭广众之下被三个男的搭讪，在此期间还有路人偷来目光（但Thomas总觉得这目光内容不对），弄得他不得不脸红。

Newt和Minho面面相觑，接着露出恶作剧似的笑容投向Thomas。他们很欣赏作为新人的小保安一脸不知错所的行为，接着在Minho点头下，Newt从兜里逃出来了一个身份证丢给Thomas。

“这是你在这边世界的身份，没人认得过去的你。放心，”Minho解释。尤其当他看到Thomas翻阅到照片那页后的表情，他和Newt都忍着不笑太大声，“大家看到的我们可不一样，不会被拆穿的身份。来，看看你自己，你要庆幸自己有个很棒的身材。”

Thomas真是觉得走了霉运，其实也不算。他手里的身份证照片是上个美女，还是大美女。夜黑色的长卷发，精致混国际的五官，漂亮的碧绿眼睛，即使身份证照也可以看出来她的漂亮。

Thomas的确想和这个女孩约会…而不是变成这个女孩….

“Teresa…”Thomas念出来名字，看起来和自己年龄差不多。

“这是个模特，”Minho挑眉，“你会发现这身份在求证以及多个方面会很好用。”

“虽然我不想承认，可是的确很好用，”Newt不知是叹气还是好笑，总之补充的同时好拍了拍Thomas的肩膀。

Thomas忍住不翻白眼，“那么你们是什么？”

“别担心，算你好运，”Newt一边说一边同Minho一起拿出来他们的证件，“我们陪你。”

当Thomas看到他们的幻化身份后松了一口气。Newt是一个有着一头金色长发，大眼宛若精灵似的妙龄女孩。名叫Sonya，是个芭蕾舞蹈学院的学生。而Minho则是一位精悍短发，穿着中性又具有气质的女子，叫做Brenda的DJ。

至少Thomas不是唯一一个被当作女性看的，按照这照片上并驾齐驱的美貌，Thomas也能理解刚才为何会被那三个男生搭讪。他不收也不行，于是无奈的把身份证塞进兜里，“为什么我们都是女生组？”

“因为这是上面给的，而且运气不佳，”Newt耸了耸肩，第一个开门坐进副驾驶座。

Minho给了Thomas 一个眼神，似乎根本不想解释，“反正这很好用，你会适应的。”

瞥向占领了车前座的两个人，Thomas吐了一口气，还是禁不住翻了一个白眼。但立马在Minho敲玻璃的催促下，快速坐进了后座。

…

赌场这次迎来了不小的视觉冲击，三个美女同时大驾光临，顿时引来一片目光。

领头的Brenda一头深棕色短发，眼妆让双目宛如猎鹰。她里面穿着低胸酒红色紧身背心，外面套着一件真羊皮黑色机车皮夹克，下面紧身深灰打底裤上挂着几道霸气的抓痕，而低腰马丁靴上吹着闪闪发光的装饰性链子。

随后一头金发的Sonya带着和发色相同的项链登场，散开的头发宛如夏日晴空的阳光。她头顶白色珍珠小花头饰，身着白蕾丝分层紧身短裙。腰间扣着白金色雕花细皮带，腿上踩着的纯白长靴不忘让她露出大腿间的绝对领域。

然后当然不能忘记新加入的Teresa，随着走动空气撩起她烫卷的黑发。深蓝色长款半身裙下摆有着海浪般的渐变色，外面套着的半身牛仔夹克肩头镶嵌着短小的暗色铆钉。黑色松紧铅笔裤的皮带上吹着装饰性的毛绒浣熊纹路小球，厚底高跟鞋随着走动从裤腿出露出被黑色缎带捆绑的脚踝。

周围的人纷纷停下手里的活妄想她们，女士们一些张着嘴露出嫌弃的表情，一些则是惊叹的瞪大眼睛窃窃私语。

等等…他们只是来打听情报的，何必如此招摇？

Thomas不想招摇，但无奈于他们的身份在这边就是如此火辣…现在他想想这点都觉得害臊。

为什么？因为在Thomas眼里。走在前面的Minho只不过穿着长款运动卫衣，里面衬着黑背心，腿上蹬着宽松牛仔裤和运动鞋。而Newt则很休闲的穿着长袖深黑单色衬衫，深色松紧牛仔裤搭配一双毛边短皮靴。而Thomas自己则不用说，依旧是那一身不算好看的保安服。

真相和虚拟的差距实在是太大了！

很快，他们三个坐在了吧台前。周围的人也不会一直围观他们，都纷纷去做自己的事情。但Thomas敢打保票，他依然能感觉到好几个目光靠过来。

“小姐，能给你们来点什么？”酒保迎上桌前，他胸前的领结打得极其精致（而Thomas从来都打不好领带）。

“Bloody Mary，Double shot，”Minho想都不想就下了单。

“Moscow Mule，”Newt紧随其后。

到这Thomas这里就为难了，他除了在这种地方当过保安，一般他都喝啤酒。也许他可以点啤酒，问题是他喜欢家里楼下便利店的那款…

就在Thomas告诉酒保他要想下再决定后（酒保看起来对他的行为有些吃惊和嫌弃），不到几秒，一杯Mojito就摆在了他的面前。据酒保说是另一位男士请他的。Thomas看向那一侧，只见一位短发穿着白衬衫打着领带的高大男士坐在侧面的吧台上。他有着奇怪的眉毛，嘴角和眼神桀骜不驯，他一只手撑在桌面，另只手夹着他的威士忌杯口，对三位“女士”敬了一下酒。

Minho和Newt显然已经习惯这画面，他们露出迷人（对于幻化来讲）的笑容，无声的敬了回去。而Thomas勉强提起他的嘴角（他都是不知道自己的幻化此刻什么幅度的笑容）抬了抬杯子，随后送入嘴边。

那名男性满足的露出笑容，但是他的眼神就和盯着猎物的蟒蛇似的让Thomas胸口发紧。

Thomas立刻转过脸望向自己的新同事们，他不打算在和那名男性对上视线。可是当他转过头，另外两个人却一副看好戏的样子。

“你会习惯的，也许你是他的菜，”Newt嘴角带着坏坏的弧度，眼睛笑得眯起来。他故意用自己杯子碰了碰Thomas攥在手里宛如冻住得酒杯口，自顾自的送入嘴边。

“别开我玩笑，”Thomas头疼不已，他可以尝试新工作，也可以接受自己在世人眼里的新设定，可是不要在第一次任务里就给他多个累赘。

Minho越过Newt冲Thomas裂开了嘴，他翘着腿懒散的坐在桌边。不过显然人们眼中的Brenda正是恶魔和天使的性感化身，翘起腿的样子格外引来邻桌人的观望。

“别这样，你不知道我刚上任务的时候，被两个人缠上，”Newt略微惆怅的回忆。

“两个？”Thomas略显结巴。

Newt没有很快回答，而是转动座椅转身瞥向身后的一片人群。Sonya小精灵一样可爱的外表迷惑了一片人。加上她因为坐姿抬起的腿，短裙向上翻出褶皱，下面洁白的大腿拉扯靠近底线，引得一群男士差点瞪出来眼珠。

Newt虽说习惯这画面，可是他还是一脸无语。毕竟当他转身的时候，好几个人快速别开目光，不是假装咳嗽，就是假装修正领带。Thomas不知道应该觉得好笑还是要同情，他望见Newt嫌弃和自嘲似的苦笑一下，但不知道幻化的Sonya是怎么样的笑容，那群人顿时面红耳赤两眼放光（相反，Thomas反而也跟着脸红尴尬起来）。

“他现在还被一个男的缠着，”Minho指了指Newt。  
Newt压低声音，“也不知道那个男的什么体质，每次任务都又有很大几率遇到他。令人头疼。”

Thomas下意识环顾周围，他思考Newt是不是在担心那个人混在人群里。虽然Thomas并不知道他说的是谁，而且这里很多人看着都很可以。

Newt声音很快打断了他的思路，“但那个人是个真正的活人。”

Minho笑出声，喝了一大口鸡尾酒，“他叫什么来着？Jackson？”

“是Janson，”Newt纠正。

Thomas再次瞥向一侧，那个送给他酒的男子会对他微笑。好像从刚才就没离开过目光，眼神简直让他起鸡皮疙瘩。

“我们要打探到情报，要查的内容你们也清楚，我们可以分开行动。”Minho突然发布命令，“我去舞台那边。”

看着Minho留下空杯起身后，Newt也站起身，“我去会场里走走。”

“那我呢？”

Newt看着Thomas一会，接着瞥向吧台方向，“刚才送你酒的是Gally，这个赌场场主的小儿子。这有很大机会能套出来东西，菜鸟。”

“我不叫菜鸟…”Thomas尽可能压低声音，却格外认真。但他心底知道Newt要说什么。

“好吧，Tommy。总之为了不证明你是菜鸟，你就好好的发挥下作用。他交给你了，该死的快上！”Newt勾住Thomas的肩膀低语几句，随后一把松开了他。在Thomas转过身要顶嘴前，Newt已经消失进人群，顺便无视掉好几个想要尾随上去的男子。  
“Great…”Thomas干巴巴的告诉自己，他清了清喉咙，恢复了一下表情才转过身。还不忘脑海里不停告诉自己工作就是工作，真是该死！

他走向Gally，显然幻化出来的Teresa带出来了不平凡的魅力。那位富家子弟顿时难遮掩的露出胜利的神色，起身迎上来（Thomas忍住没后退）。

“谢谢你的酒，”Thomas说，他们身高差不多，这让他说话很轻松。

“我的荣幸，”叫做Gally的男性瞬间牵住Thomas的手。

就在要被亲吻手背之际，Thomas在一阵寒意下立马抽回手。Thomas喉咙差点就发出来烦躁的咕噜声，如果他现在依旧执行保安工作，大概就要揍上去了。好在他有自觉，所以调整了一下口气，“我想和你聊聊。”

Gally瞬间就从刚才震惊和略微受辱（可想而知，以他的身份很少会被女性拒绝）的表情下恢复精神（Thomas觉得这变化真是快）。他侧身做出来了一个“请”的姿势，“想聊什么都可以，宝贝（Thomas内心吐了吐舌头），我们何不放一边跳舞一边说呢？”

噢，Thomas懂了。这身体约着聊天倒是相当容易…这就是Newt他们所谓的“好用”吧…下？

面就是菜鸟的奋斗时间了。


End file.
